The Cursed Mermaid
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: The third chapter is here!
1. The curse

The cursed mermaid  
  
Chapter 1: The curse.  
  
If you want to know who Emma, Lollie, Kaira, Kai and Asma are, I'm going to tell you. Emma is purple haired and have a resemblance with Usagi except her hair is short and curly. Kaira is orange haired and always has her hair in a pony tail and is Kai's sister and the guitarist in the band The Parentless Band. Lollie is a many colour haired woman, she destroyed her hair under the while her parents has been dead. Kai is a black haired man that's in love with Setsuna and he's the singer in the band. Asma is a powerful witch that means every human harm.  
  
Ages:  
  
Emma, 12 or 202 in witch years  
  
Kaira, 17  
  
Lollie, 24  
  
Kai, 20  
  
Asma, 500  
  
Michiru was a happy woman, until her "girlfriend", Haruka, gave her up. They had two children, Hotaru and Emma. Hotaru lives with Haruka, while Emma lives with Michiru. Emma and Hotaru meet each other every day, when Emma picks up Hotaru for kinder garden, but she never meets Haruka. One day this happened. It was Saturday. Well, what else can you do on a Saturday then going out shopping with your friends. So, Emma and Michiru go shopping with Usagi, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Kaira and Lollie. After the shopping round everyone gets together at the Crown centre. Usagi, Emma and Hotaru tries the new games, while Minako and Kaira get something to drink, and Michiru, Setsuna and Lollie are left for talking.  
  
"So, how's it going to have Emma all by yourself?" Asked Lollie  
  
"Well, she's actually very nice to me and helps me out about all this "Haruka-broke-up" thing", said Michiru  
  
"That's good!" Said Setsuna  
  
"Here are your drinks!" Said Kaira and gave each of them their drink  
  
"Hotaru, our drinks have arrived!" Said Emma  
  
"Can you give me mine?" Asked Hotaru  
  
"Sure, I'll go and get it and yours to, Usagi! Said Emma  
  
"Hello, where's Hotarus drink?" Asked Emma  
  
"Here, and here's Usagi and this is yours!" Said Kaira  
  
Then Kai came running. "Something's happening down the coast!" Said Kai. "Some mad woman kicking and boxing everything!"  
  
"That sounds terrible!" Said Usagi  
  
"I'll go and look it up! See you later!" Said Emma and ran out from the Crown centre  
  
"I'll go after her!" Said Michiru and ran after Emma  
  
Down at the coast a woman stood and screamed terrible things in another language, but then Haruka came down.  
  
"Can you stop the screaming, it's getting me annoyed!" Screamed Haruka  
  
"I don't care what I make you humans like!" Said the woman  
  
"Well, all right!" Said Haruka and went out of there  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Asked Emma  
  
"Oh, I'm screaming out to the ocean that they can get their own little mermaid daughter", said the woman  
  
"What are you doing here, Asma?" Asked Emma  
  
"I am working for the people under the water. Oh it's you, the perfect little witch!" Said Asma.  
  
"I can't believe my sister wanted you as her.", she said and looked up to spot Michiru  
  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Michiru  
  
"It's her! Their precious little daughter, Neptune!" Said Asma, Emma looked at her and then up  
  
"Michiru!" Said Emma  
  
"Yes, your friend up there!" Said Asma. "I can finally get paid for my job! Come with me, my dear! I mean you no harm!"  
  
"No Michiru! Don't.!" Screamed Emma but then was attacked by one of Asmas men.  
  
"Ifri ni Sali ka olle do passo!" She cursed at Michiru, and then got Michiru in the water and then Michiru was a mermaid.  
  
"What have you done to me?!" Said Michiru  
  
"Now, swim away to your little family!" Said Asma  
  
"I don't think so", said Fighter Moon holding a sword at Asma soldiers throat "Only at late nights she can be herself, or someone else. But, I can not help her with that, and you have read the stories and you should know it", said Asma and disappeared.  
  
"Dammit!" Said Emma and cut a little piece of his throat. "Michiru, are you okay?"  
  
"What did she mean?" Asked Michiru  
  
"I am gonna help you. I'll see you tonight", said Emma  
  
"Wait! What am I going to do?" Asked Michiru  
  
"Swim around and look after a root that is purple and green", said Emma  
  
"I'll try!" Said Michiru and swam away  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The Sea king

The cursed mermaid  
  
Chapter 2: The Sea king  
  
(Michiru has been transformed into a mermaid by an evil witch named Asma. Emma told Michiru to search after an important root.)  
  
The beginning.  
  
So she did. Emma came down and had a magical book with.  
  
"Did you find the root?" Asked Emma  
  
"Yeah, is this it?" Asked Michiru  
  
"Exactly!" Said Emma. "Okay, you must eat it, I'll speak out the spell. But, you must know something."  
  
"Take it after", said Michiru  
  
"Okay", said Emma  
  
Michiru ate it and Emma told out the spell like this:  
  
"Is a la si rana pa! Il sari de ka. Can I tell you now?"  
  
"Yes", said Michiru  
  
"When the sun goes down you'll be turned into your princess form", said Emma  
  
"Why?! Can't you help me from the spell?" Asked Michiru  
  
"I'm sorry", said Emma. "Her powers are too powerful for me."  
  
"But, what can I do now?" Asked Michiru  
  
"I think we have sunset now!" Said Emma  
  
Then Michiru was transformed into the princess of Neptune.  
  
"Now, you are the princess, but you can switch clothes when you want to", said Emma. "I'm always here for you."  
  
"Thank you!" Said Michiru. "But how can I break the spell?"  
  
"I don't know, actually", said Emma. "I'm sorry, really! I'll go and get that boat over there, so I can be on another island while we figure out what is going to happen to you."  
  
"Thank you! Come here", said Michiru and Emma leaned down and Michiru kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're welcome!" Said Emma and leaned back and ran to get the boat. "Come on, get up, princess of Neptune!"  
  
"Stop teasing me!" Said Michiru  
  
"There you go!" Said Emma and started, but then turned the boat off.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Michiru  
  
"What are we going to tell Haruka and the others?" Asked Emma  
  
"Nothing", said Michiru  
  
"Okay", said Emma and started the motor again. "We're rocking on!"  
  
They were on their way to an island that lay some kilo metres from Tokyo. It was a beautiful island with sun and palms and every day was beautiful. But today was a rainy day.  
  
"Something's wrong!" Said Emma. "The wind is somehow blowing at the incorrect direction!"  
  
"Maybe Haruka's betrayal!" Said Michiru  
  
"Here it goes!" Said Emma  
  
"The wind is her friend, right?" Asked Michiru, she was really upset  
  
"Yes, but how do you know!" Said Emma. "It's not only the wind, it's also the water!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Said Michiru.  
  
But then a big wave came and almost flushed Emma and Michiru away. And out from the wave came Triton, the king of the sea's.  
  
"Is.is that.Triton?" Asked Michiru  
  
"Actually, yes it is!" Said Emma  
  
"I have been looking for my daughter in years! And now I have found her!" Said Triton. "But what is this?!"  
  
"What is it?" Asked Michiru  
  
"You have legs!" Said Triton  
  
"I am sorry, my lord!" Said Emma  
  
"I should get you killed!" Said Triton and then.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. The Secret Revealed

This actually the last chapter and I'm doing a little longer. I'm sorry, but Saphiru comes back here, and he's very in love with Emma and wants her for himself, but actually Emma is together with. no one. So, I'm sorry is you don't like it. *I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON JUST KAIRA, KAI, EMMA AND LOLLIE.* Thank you!  
  
The cursed mermaid  
  
The secret revealed "I'm in deep apologies, my lord!" Said Emma  
  
"You are the Moon guardian, but when I'm done with you, you will be moon liquid!" Said Triton  
  
"We had a deal, Triton!" Said a familiar voice to Emma from the sky  
  
"Yes, my very lord of the dark moon!" Said Triton. "Here she is!"  
  
"Yes, it is her!" He said  
  
"Saphiru! I thought you got killed by Wiseman?!" Said Emma  
  
"I was! But I'm in another life now!" Said Saphiru. "Now, come with me!"  
  
"Make me!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay!" He said and then attacked her with black lighting  
  
"Don't!" Screamed Michiru  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise, Michiru!" Said Emma  
  
"Nooooooo!" Screamed Michiru  
  
Too late. Saphiru was gone with Emma and Michiru started to cry.  
  
"Are you coming later, my dear?" Asked Triton  
  
"Yes, father." Said Michiru  
  
Then Haruka came by with her boat.  
  
'Michiru!' Thought Haruka, when she saw her  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Michiru  
  
"What are you doing here, all by yourself?" Asked Haruka  
  
"Emma just got kidnapped by someone!" Said Michiru  
  
"Michiru, I'm deeply truly sorry for what happened!" Said Haruka, and then the sun rose. "Look, a sunrise!"  
  
"What did you say?!" Asked Michiru, but too late, she was a mermaid  
  
"Michiru! What happened to you?!" Asked Haruka  
  
"A witch put a curse on me and then I met Triton, my real father. And then he saw me with legs, but this is worse!" Said Michiru, while the tears ran down her cheeks  
  
"Come here!" Said Haruka and buried her into the boat. "Lets get into the beach!"  
  
"Okay!" Said Michiru  
  
They sat on the beach. Then Haruka leaned into Michiru and kissed her.  
  
"Haruka, do you really love me?" Asked Michiru  
  
"Yes, I do Michiru!" Said Haruka  
  
"You then have to prove it!" Said Michiru  
  
"Why?" Asked Haruka  
  
"It's like in the stories we read for Hotaru, and that end happily." Said Michiru  
  
"I will!" Said Haruka and got Michiru in her embrace. "I will."  
  
"Neptune! Come now. The winds daughter?!" Said Triton  
  
"Father, no!!! I love her!" Screamed Michiru and protected Haruka  
  
"You love our rivals?!" Said Triton  
  
"She is not my rival, she is the only one ever loved in life!" Screamed Michiru  
  
"Any how, she will die to getting a step close to my next youngest daughter!" Screamed Triton  
  
"That's not going to happen!" Said a voice  
  
"How did you get from Saphiru?" Asked Triton  
  
"Well, let's say, sometimes I can just to something about it!" Said Emma  
  
"Get away! I will punish my daughter, because of both of you!" Screamed Triton and then killed Haruka  
  
"Haruka!" Screamed Michiru  
  
"Michiru, I am so sorry!" Said Haruka  
  
"Now, it's your turn!" Said Triton and looked at Emma  
  
"Don't!" Screamed Michiru  
  
"We love you Michiru!" Said Emma  
  
"Come with me! NOW!" Said Triton  
  
"But father!" Said Michiru  
  
"No, buts!" Said Triton and then almost hit her, but an arm came in the way.  
  
"You wouldn't do that!" She said  
  
"It is the daughter of the wind! I knew it!" Said Triton  
  
"Michiru, I love you of all my heart!" Said Haruka in a uniform  
  
"Really?" Said Michiru and then a light surrounded her  
  
"She's getting to normal again!" Said Emma  
  
"No, she's the Princess of Neptune!" Said Uranus  
  
Then Emma was out of the picture and Uranus and Neptune was in space.  
  
"Take this, as a gift from me!" Said Uranus and gave Neptune a necklace with the symbol of love on.  
  
"Thank you, my love!" Said Neptune  
  
A life before their now living life was a beautiful life. A life with love, beautiful love and more was a life for Haruka and Michiru, but also for Mamoru and Usagi. If we say Uranus and Neptune, Serenity and Endymion that is my queen and king in the future, but right now, I'm just a girl, maybe an unusual life as mutant. But it's a life with love and glory for life. We live together, we all die together.  
  
What do you think? Is it good enough? I think it's very nice. This story on the end who was speaking was actually Emma. She didn't have a love life before, but now she has. Thank you!!! 


End file.
